powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Canaanite Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of deities of Canaan. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of Canaanite Deities. Deities *'Allatu/Arsay' **Dark Arts **Earth Manipulation **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Anat' **Anger Empowerment **Blood Empowerment **Divine Combat **Enhanced Beauty **Famine Inducement **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ****Combat Empowerment ***War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation *'Asherah' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Nature Manipulation ***Nature Enhancement **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Walking *'Astarte' **Authority **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Femininity Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Stellar Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Atargatis' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Ichthyoid Manipulation **Guardianship **Water Manipulation *'Attar' **Antelope Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Sky Manipulation ***Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Baal/Baʿal' **Alpha Physiology (Main Baal) **Archdemon Physiology (linked later in myth w/Christianity & Islam as Beelzebub) **Aspect Manifestation **Enhanced Combat **Guardianship **Ocean Manipulation (Patron of Sailors) ***Water Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation ****Storm Manipulation **War Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Victory Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Ba'al Hadad' **Agriculture Intuition **Aspect Separation (from Baal) **Bovine Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Weather Manipulation ****Hurricane Creation ****Rain Manipulation *****Rain Creation ****Storm Manipulation *'Baal Hammon' **Aspect Separation (from Baal) **Caprine Physiology **Divine Lord Physiology **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Holy Fire Manipulation **Nature Enhancement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sacrificial Power ***Sacrifice Empowerment **Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Lordship ***Sky Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Air Manipulation *****Rain Manipulation ******Rain Creation *****Storm Manipulation *'Dagon' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Lord Physiology (a Lord of the Gods) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Genie Manipulation (Marid's) **Guardianship/Enhanced Combat (Dagon becomes very "warlike" over what he protects) **Harvest Manipulation **Judgement Manipulation (a Judge of the Dead) **Land Lordship **Nature Enhancement **Quantity Manipulation ***Abundance Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sacrificial Power **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology ***Ichthyoid Manipulation ***Fish Physiology ***Ocean Manipulation ****Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation (as Marnas) ***Rain Manipulation ****Rain Creation *'Datin' **Justice Manipulation **Oath Manipulation **Prophecy Construction **Seer ***Extrasensory Perception ****Clairvoyance ****Divination ****Precognition *'El/El Elyon' **Omniarch **Omnipotence **Omnipresence **Trilogy *'Eshmun' **Healing ***Flawless Healing ***Healing Aura ***Health Optimization **Protection Embodiment *'Kothar-wa-Khasis' **Architecture Manipulation **Enhanced Inventing **Forge Manipulation **Literary Manipulation **Magic ***Spell Creation **Metal Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Path Maker **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Seer (Soothsayer) ***Clairvoyance ***Divination **Supernatural Craftsmanship ***Craftsmanship Magic ***Supernatural Artisan *'Marqod' **Dance Manipulation ***Mystical Dancing **Healing ***Flawless Healing ***Healing Aura ***Health Optimization **Performance Art Intuition *'Molech/Moloch' **Bovine Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation ***Dark Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation ***Incineration **Monetary Manipulation **Sacrificial Power ***Sacrifice Empowerment *'Mot' **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ****Death Field Projection ****Death Inducement **Infertility Manipulation **Underworld Lordship ***Underworld Manipulation *'Qadeshtu' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement ***Sexual Inducement **Lust Embodiment **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology **Supernatural Beauty *'Resheph' **Enhanced Accuracy **Healing **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Shahar and Shalim' **Light Manipulation **Twilight Manipulation *'Shapash' **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Solar Radiation Absorption *'Yahweh/Jah' **Afterlife Lordship (later on in myth) ***Heaven Lordship **Creator Deity Physiology (later on in myth) **Enhanced Combat **Formlessness (later on in myth) **Monotheistic Deity Physiology (evolved over time & through adaptation into Christianity) ***Omnipotence ***Omnipresence ***Omniscience **Sky Father Physiology ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Universal Lordship (later on in myth) **War Manipulation *'Yam/Yaw' **Divine Beast Physiology ***Leviathan Physiology (creature origin) **Lake/River Manipulation **Primordial Chaos Manipulation ***Chaos Manipulation ***Disaster Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Dark Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Generation ***Water Mimicry *'Yarikh' **Fertility Inducement **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Night Empowerment **Scythe Proficiency **Weather Manipulation ***Precipitation Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation Associations *Arab Deity Physiology *Mesopotamian Deity Physiology Known Users *Asherah (Valkyrie Crusade) *Dagon (Valkyrie Crusade) *Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) Gallery Asherah_H.png|Asherah (Valkyrie Crusade) Dagon_H.png|Dagon (Valkyrie Crusade) Baal The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Canaanite-God Moloch.jpg|Moloch, god associated with child sacrifice through either fire or war. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Rare power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies